The present invention generally relates to an assembly comprising a remote sensor interface (RSI). RSIs are utilized for remotely collecting data in the field and communicating the collected data to one or more centralized locations. For example, RSIs are utilized in tracking and monitoring assets that are stored and/or transported in association with wireless transceivers, such as radio frequency identification tags (RFIDs). In such implementations, an RSI has been previously referred to as a wireless reader tag or WRT. The data regarding the tracked and monitored assets is communicated by an RSI to one or more central servers for processing. Such data is useful, for instance, in supply chain management. Such data further is useful, for instance, in homeland security, especially when the assets being tracked and monitored are being imported into the United States from foreign countries.
Of course, the RSI of the present invention preferably is capable of wireless communications with external devices. For example, the RSI preferably communicates with other RSIs in forming one or more wireless networks. Furthermore, the RSI preferably communicates with a gateway that itself serves as a bridge to other networks, such as the Internet, a cellular network, or a Satellite network.
The present invention relates in particular to an assembly of an RSI that includes a first housing having an internal compartment for electronic components and a second housing for receiving power source components. The housing for power source components is capable of being opened separately from the housing for the electronic components for protection of the electronic components when the power source components are serviced or replaced. For example, a battery of an RSI can be replaced without exposure of electronic components thereof to an outdoor and potentially harsh environment such as that of a sea port, the deck of a sea vessel, a railroad yard, or a truck loading area.